


Killian"s kittywampus day

by Ithuriel_Morganstern



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, a very strange day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithuriel_Morganstern/pseuds/Ithuriel_Morganstern
Summary: Killian ends up dumped in another dimension and has to find his way home.Originally written for school.





	Killian"s kittywampus day

Steve was walking along on his way to his favorite Oasis when he saw a part of the sky turn purple and something fall onto the plateau not far from him, so being the good samaritan that he is, he ran to the figure sand kicking up behind him and onto his belly. Upon reaching the figure and he blames his lack of filters for it but he said “what kind of moron Where is that much leather in the desert?”  
To his surprise the figure answered still face-first in the sand “because I'm not supposed to be in the desert” Rolling onto his back “I'm a bloody pirate I'm supposed to be on my ship in the ocean.”  
Steve took a moment just study the man, he was wearing a long black leather jacket ,leather vest and then a simple cotton shirt alongside leather pants and knee high leather boots all black, with blue eyes and dark hair. “Sorry to break it to you” Steve started “but the nearest ocean is thousands of miles away and givin your attire you clearly aren't from this dimension.”   
“Then we should get ourselves some horses,” he said not having taken his eyes off the sky “like the one you're riding.”  
Steve's ears flicked back with that comment, stepped forward, put his face in the man's and very slowly so he said “I'm not riding a horse I am horse you halfwit.”  
The pirate scrambled back Eyes wide. “Bloody hell now even for my standards that's unnatural.”  
“Here it's completely normal all animals can talk. I'm Steve by the way.”   
The pirate sat there for a few minutes processing what was going on before slightly jumping and coming back to himself. “Sorry I'm Killian, do you happen to know how to get me home.” He fidgeted a bit “like a fast way.”  
One of Steve's ears when back in curiosity “why the hurry? Aren't you curious at all”  
Killian looked down “oh I am very curious but I have a 13-year-old looking after three-month-old with my wife on a trip. I need to get home.” He looked up hopefully.  
I don't know a way.” He said and saw Killian deflate, “but I know of someone who might” he continued instantly the pirate lit up. “Let's go Killian” Steve told him before turning around and plodding away.  
Killian scrambled to get up and follow the magical talking horse “so where are we going?” He asked after he caught up.  
“The bazaar. We need to get you a change of clothes before you get heatstroke.” Steve said as he glanced at him.  
“How far is it?” Killian asked.  
“About fifty miles” he responded. “See that tiny dot?” Killian nodded after searching for a moment “that's it.”   
“There's no way we will get there in time at this pace” Killian said starting to feel the heat through his jacket.  
Steve look at the pirate next to him seeing his face sweating and flushed with the heat. If they walked the pirate wouldn't even make. If he ran they could make it with just dehydration maybe light heat stroke.  
“All right hop on.” Steve said after a few moments of waiting he glanced at the man to see him hesitating, “what is it”  
Killian look down a almost shameful look in his blue eyes and mumbled, if Steve hadn't been a horse he wouldn't of understood “I'm not a good rider and I've never ridden bareback before.”  
“You don't need to be, if you can stay upright on your ship during a storm you can stay on my back. Now get on or you're not going to make it home.” Steve said using his best Mom voice that he had learned from his friend  
They had been riding for two hours, killian was hot sore and tired. He had already taken off his jacket and vest both tucked in Steve saddlebags. They had kept mostly to a lope with a few short breaks to let Steve catch his breath and Killian his balance, for the first hour they were common as the pirate kept slipping and on occasion falling after that hour he finally got the hang of it. Thankfully they were there. Steve slowed to a trot as they entered the gates and down the streets up to a small store then stopped. Killian slid off a little unsteady but grateful to be on his feet .  
“All right” Steve said “go in and ask for Cassie, She'll get you what you need.” Killian did as he was told and came out twenty minutes later in a loose fitting blue cotton shirt and gray pants of the same material and small black nylon backpack that held his other clothes.  
“So where's our next stop?” He asked as he jogged down the steps and past Steve.  
Steve turned to fall into step with Killian as they worked their way down the busy street. And pointed to the top of the small overhang with his nose, “up there my, friend should be up there.”   
By the time they got to the overhang the streets are almost overflowing with the noontime shoppers.   
Looking over the low railing was a older chocolate lab/pit mix who looked over at them as they got to the top of the ramp “hey Steve how's it going?” he asked.  
“Pretty good how about you you watching your kids?”  
"Yeah they're out shopping for school stuff. I love this spot it just gives you the best viewpoint of the entire bazaar." he told them. “something tells me you didn't come here for my company what's with your friend with there?” he questioned.  
"Sam this is Killian. I'm trying to find him a way home. I heard one of your kids knew something about interdimensional travel," Steve said.  
“Yeah Emily's been talking to Nat about joining Triple Threat, so she might be able to help” Sam said.  
“Cool let's go see..” Steve started.  
“But,” Sam continued “Nat went home for the week I don't know who her replacement is”  
“Does this Emily know?” Killian asked.  
Sam looks like he was about to say something for both he and Steve turned their attention to the ramp entrance as a young girl about thirteen with reddish blond hair carrying a backpack. With a slight smirk on her face she said "you guys were talking about me?"  
Steve and Killian were startled but Sam wasn't even phased meaning that stuff like this wasn't uncommon. "Where are your siblings?" Sam asked in a slightly annoyed tone.   
"Drew is making the boys go clothes shopping with her I managed to escape in time." She responded setting the bag down next to Sam. "As for who is running the branch this week I don't know but they should be in the office at the moment if you want me to take you."  
"You would do that?" Killian asked his face hopeful.   
"Of course, if I get to sign on part of my job will be helping people get home. So I may as well start now," a slight smile on her face as she said it.   
Sam looked at Steve "you can get her home right?"  
"It's the least I can do," was his reply.   
It was Emily's turn to be annoyed “Sam” she almost whined “I'm 13 not seven.”   
“And it's my job to keep you safe no matter how old you are,” was his reply. “Now off to go I'll see you when you get home.”  
Steve Lowered himself a bit as if to offer her a ride. She accepted grabbing a bit of his main into tossing herself up onto his back. they left, saying goodbye to Sam who is still watching over the rest of his kids.   
It's took a half hour to reach the Triple Threat office when they entered Killian saw the last thing he expected.  
It was a woman with light blonde hair and green eyes on her finger was he silver and sapphire engagement ring and a silver wedding band that matched his own.   
“Emma” Killian breathed.   
Emma looked up sharply at the sound of his voice "Killian" her voice was shocked. "Wha, what are you doing here, how are you here"  
“I could ask you the same question” he responded. “You said you were on a business trip.”  
“This is a business trip and filling in for a friend who happens to work for the same place I do”  
“You didn't tell me that you were traveling dimensionally we thought you were in Boston.” The anger in his voice almost visible.  
“Well you didn’t exactly ask” was her reply.  
“Yeah but now I somehow ended up here and I left Feya in Henry's care. I told him I was only gonna be gone an hour it's been almost a day. We can talk about it when we get home for the moment we need to get back to our kids.” He said stretching out his hand  
“Alright” she replied quietly taking his hand. Before turning to Emily who was still sitting on Steve's back by the doorway, "Dawn should be here tomorrow if you need something."  
“Ok” was the reply she got.   
Killian looked at Steve "thank you for everything my friend."  
"My pleasure" Steve responded.   
With a wave of Emma's hand and a puff of grey smoke they were home. Were Emma hugged her son and Killian scooped up his baby girl cuddling her and covering her face in kissed. Saying that he missed his little fairy. While Steve walked Emily home.


End file.
